darkorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Calista Slytherin
Calista Persephone Slytherin is one of the Queens of the Dark Order, as a wife of the Dark Dragon. She is also married to Crown Prince Julesy Avery Slytherin, Princess Vivian Avery, and Princess Maddy Black. Queen Calista trained as a Healer under the tutelage of Grand Duke Jelen Avery and currently serves as a Healer for the Dark Order; her specialties are mind arts and trauma processing, particularly in pediatric patients. She has a keen interest in most aspects of dark magic - the more obscure the better - and in traditional Magical spirituality. She has several past lives in the Harry Potter universe. Background and Family Although she has several past lives in the Harry Potter universe, including one in which she became Champion of Magic, Queen Calista considers her most recent past life to be primary and the one to which she relates most strongly. In that life she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort and his consort Amalthea Black, a non-canon younger sister of Narcissa Black Malfoy & Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Many Dark Order members with origins in a Harry Potter universe are from her canon or one with very close ties to it. Jelen Avery had a past life as Amalthea, Calista's mother, and Marvolo Gaunt is a parallel-universe counterpart of her father, whom she magically accepted as her father in this universe upon discovering the full depths of her birth father's treachery and failings as both a parent and Champion of Magic. As Marvolo's daughter in both blood and magic, she was briefly the stepdaughter of Vivian Avery until the dissolution of that union. History within the Dark Order Calista awakened within the Pyralis System in early to mid-2014. She was able to make contact with her canon/source-mates in Aurore Slytherin's system around mid-2016 and she was ecstatic to realize that Magic had led her to her soul mates, whom she had not necessarily expected to find in this universe. After proving her identity and magical legacy to the satisfaction of members of Kairos Court, Calista and the leadership of both systems set about locating other canonmates in order to establish an organized group of followers of Magic in this universe. She and Vivian Avery were able to use their bonds (magical descent and marriage, respectively) to establish contact with the then-Champion of Magic Marvolo Gaunt. Marvolo led the Dark Order for several months in 2017, with Vivian as his Dark Lady. He claimed Calista as his daughter in blood and magic, replacing her birth father's claim upon her at her request. During her father's time as Champion of Magic and leader of the Dark Order, Calista was styled as Princess Calista, denoting her place as the Dark Lord's heiress just as she had been to her canon's Voldemort. In October of 2017, Marvolo's cousin and senior adviser Aurore Slytherin called for Magical Judgement against their predecessor, for grave cause. Lady Magic endorsed their claims in full and elevated them to the status of Champion of Magic, thus also reverting the headship of the Slytherin family back to the main line. The new Champion declared Princess Calista to be their heiress presumptive as well. The Dark Dragon also left the headship of the House of Black in Princess Calista's hands, leaving her title and status unchanged despite the change in leadership. Princess Calista also succeeded Marvolo in headship of the Gaunt family in the aftermath of the Judgement. Over time, the bond between the Dark Dragon and Princess Calista deepened until it was clear that their magic was far more in sync than would have been expected even between the Champion and their heiress. Lady Magic had blessed them with a marriage bond, which was sealed in November 2018. Upon her marriage to the Dark Dragon, Calista was granted the title of Queen, alongside her sister-wives Olivia and Hermione. Category:Royalty Category:Healers Category:People Category:Priesten Category:High Priesten